dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Ocho Muerte
Blue’s about to get laid. Then Red appears and shows off his "Ocho Muerte." Let's just say it's big, slimy, and rhymes with "octopus." Transcript (Blue is stirring a French dish while humming in the kitchen. Pink is sitting on the couch in the living room, sipping a glass of wine.) Pink: Blue, I didn't know you could cook. (The camera zooms in on Blue's brain.) Blue: (thinking) ''I'm totally getting laid! ''(talking) ''Oh yeah, just a little beef bourguignon. Like our first date. Pink: (from the living room) Oh, that's so sweet. ''(The camera zooms down to Blue's crotch.) Blue: (thinking) ''Good job. (''There's a knock on the door and Blue speaks from three different parts of his body. S'hows his brain.) ''No! ''(Talking out loud.) ''Damn it! ''(Shows his crotch.) ''Fuck! ''(Talks to Pink) ''Just a ''momenta mon petit cheri poo poo. (S''hows brain again.) My bad. ''(Shows his crotch again.) ''Oh, real nice. ''(Blue leaves the apartment and Red is at the door.) Red: Sup, bitch? Blue: Dude, Pink's over. We're on a date, you got to get the hell out of here. Red: Hold on. I got to check on my pet octopus, (deep voice with dramatic music) Ocho Muerte. Blue: Your pet what?! Pink: (walking to the bathroom, singing in the tune of "Camptown Races") ♪I gotta take a real hot dump. Doo da doo da. Boys can't know that girls go poop...♪ (Ocho Muerte breaks through the door.) ''Whoa, what the fuck?! ''(She runs around ''the apartment while Ocho 'Muerte chases after her.)'' Red: She's released the kraken! (Blue struggles to get back in the apartment.) Blue: Pink! Are you kidding me? I locked myself out! Pink: (from the apartment, her voice is muffled) ''Blue, help! Red: Yeah, she should be careful. I haven't fed that shit in, like, a week. (''Blue continues to struggle with the door while Red begins to float in the air. Meanwhile, Pink screams as she is pursued by Ocho Muerte and sets the apartment ablaze.) Pink: (muffled voice) The apartment's on fire! Blue: Hang on! Red, gimme your keys. Red: Stacy said I should swallow them to keep them safe. Blue: (his brain screams while his crotch says "fuck") Come on, we'll try the window. (He and Red run out of the building to climb up a rain pipe.) Blue: Ok, I'll climb up. Spot me in case I fall. Red: Nah, I'm gonna go eat trash out of the dumpster. Blue: Why?! Red: So I can shit out my keys. Blue: Oh, my God! Red: Oh, that's where I left that burrito. (Pink tries to throw a knife at Ocho Muerte, but sends it out the window almost hitting Blue and landing on Red's head.) Blue: What was that? (Red pops out of the trash and starts mumbling stuff with a knife in his head. Blue shudders and continues to climb. The first window he looks into shows Mr. Dingleberry working out, but then falls in half. Blue then climbs to the next window to see Jason fapping at the computer.) Jason: Olivia Wilde, come on. (Blue shudders as Jason notices Blue) Y U No Knock?! Jason's Mother: (calling from another room) Jason, dinner! Jason: I'm coming! (Double entendre.) (Blue climbs to the next room to see Pink fending off Ocho Muerte with a broom.) Blue: Pink! The window! (Pink is finally able to lay a hit on Ocho Muerte, which causes it to hit Blue's face and launches both of them off of the building with the rain pipe.) Red: Where you going, man? This dumpster's full of burritos. (Pink then jumps out of the apartment, just as it explodes, into the dumpster with Red. Blue and Ocho Muerte fall into Raccoon's house, who then comes out wielding a butcher's knife and wearing a bandana with the Japanese red sun on it.) Raccoon: We meet again, Ocho Muerte. (Blue walks by Red as he has sharded glass on his head, while Pink is crying and Red is eating a burrito.) Blue: Let's just order a take-out. Red: (hands out his burrito to Blue.) Want some? Blue: No. You have a knife in your head. Red: YOU HAVE A KNIFE IN YOUR HEAD! (He takes a knife off his head, puts a burrito on his mouth and throws a knife to Blue's face.) -Episode ends- Trivia *This is the second episode to make a reference to Trouble Date, the first one being Role Playas. *Jason's Apartment is downstairs instead of next door to Red and Blue even though in Y U So Meme? and Modern Flame War 3 , he lives next door. *This is Blue and Pink's third date. *Blue's climbing is similar to Role Playas. Instead of being attacked, Blue is looking at windows. *Somehow the Raccoon has met Ocho Muerte. *Red somehow has an adventage to survive the knife dropped to his head. *Red might have killed Blue deliberately. *This is the first time Pink is invited over to Red and Blue's Apartment. *The music Mr. Dingleberry was exercising to was Broseph's Workout Mix from the Season 3 Soundtrack *Ocho Muerte mean Eighth Death in Spanish. *Before Pink opened the bathroom door, there is few post it notes that says "RED PLZ FLUSH" *On Raccoon's refridgator, there's Pikachu from Pokemon, Godzilla, Nyan Cat's Head, Water Drop, Anger Symbol, and letters that says, 'H O N T O'. *They made another error on the pervious episodes selection. They put the wrong clips, while they did put the last three episodes right. *This is the second time that Pink cried. The first time was in Terminate-Her. *This is the second time Stacy has been mentioned but not seen. First time was in Fang Angels. *This episode shows that Stacy is stupid like Red, as she recomended that Red should swallow his keys to keep them safe. *No one may have used the bathroom for a week if Red kept Ocho Muerte inside. *Ocho Muerte was either kept in the toilet or the tub. *First time it has shown someone masterbating. *Pink's first epic moment, jumping from an explosion. *This is the episode marks the second time zooms in on Blue's brain. The first time was Fang Angels. *This is the first time Pink says fuck. *Again in this episode it shows Red has magic powers to float. It is know that Red is Batman so he can fly. Recurring Gags Auto-Tune Use *None. Red Floating *When Blue is hanging from the door to get it open, Red lifts his feet and floats. Episode Ending *Normal letter I's, the Dick Figures logo shakes, and the Episode Ending is dextended. It was the same with Pussy Magnet and Taco Tuesday. The Last Line Being Cut *None. Gallery Ohco Muerte 1.jpg Ohco Muerte 2.jpg Ohco Muerte 3.jpg|''Good job/Damn It!'' Ohco Muerte 4.jpg Ohco Muerte 5.jpg|''"No!/Fuck!'' Ohco Muerte 6.jpg Ohco Muerte 7.jpg Ohco Muerte 8.jpg Ohco Muerte 9.jpg Ohco Muerte 10.jpg Ohco Muerte 11.jpg Ohco Muerte 12.jpg Ohco Muerte 13.jpg Ohco Muerte 14.jpg Ohco Muerte 15.jpg Ohco Muerte 16.jpg Ohco Muerte 17.jpg Ohco Muerte 18.jpg Ohco Muerte 19.jpg Ohco Muerte 20.jpg Ohco Muerte 21.jpg Ohco Muerte 22.jpg Ohco Muerte 23.jpg Ohco Muerte 24.jpg Ohco Muerte 25.jpg Ohco Muerte 26.jpg Ohco Muerte 27.jpg Ohco Muerte 28.jpg Ohco Muerte 29.jpg Ohco Muerte 30.jpg Ohco Muerte 31.jpg Ohco Muerte 32.jpg Fapfap.png Ohco Muerte 34.jpg Ohco Muerte 35.jpg|'''Y U No Knock?! Ohco Muerte 36.jpg Ohco Muerte 37.jpg Ohco Muerte 38.jpg Ohco Muerte 39.jpg Ohco Muerte 40.jpg Ohco Muerte 41.jpg Ohco Muerte 42.jpg Ohco Muerte 43.jpg Ohco Muerte 44.jpg Ohco Muerte 45.jpg Ohco Muerte 46.jpg Ohco Muerte 47.jpg Ohco Muerte 48.jpg|We meet again, Ocho Muerte. Ohco Muerte 49.jpg Ohco Muerte 50.jpg Ohco Muerte 51.jpg|'YOU HAVE A KNIFE ON YOUR HEAD!!!' Full Episode/Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 4